


Happy Chaos

by SilverRosesAndDragons



Series: Diana Eva Flint-Wood [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRosesAndDragons/pseuds/SilverRosesAndDragons
Summary: Marcus and Oliver adjust to having Diana.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Diana Eva Flint-Wood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132946
Kudos: 10





	Happy Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place after "Adoption," the first work in this series, but can be read as a stand-alone.

Diana brought chaos into Oliver and Marcus’s flat. The kind of chaos that had them running around busy all day and collapsing exhaustedly into bed at the end. Days became a blur of bottles and nappies, of baby tears and lullabies. Friends brought gifts and fawned over the new baby. 

Oliver’s parents visited three days after they brought Diana home. Mrs Wood filled their freezer with food that they didn’t have to cook, knowing they wouldn’t find the time to feed themselves. Marcus and Oliver sighed in relief when they both said how beautiful their new granddaughter was. Oliver’s parents were open-minded, but you never know how someone will react to a member of their own family being half-blooded or black. Mr Wood volunteered to babysit, but neither new father was ready to part with the little girl yet, even for an hour.

It was easier after the Woods’ visit, both men eating better and knowing they had someone to call if they needed to. The flat was still a cacophony of baby-sounds and baby-colours and baby-things, but within the chaos, they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
